¿Bailamos?
by okashira janet
Summary: Charioce era el Rey. Entrenado para combatir, reinar y dominar. Pero a veces, solo a veces también era un hombre, uno que encontraba agradable pasear con una chica tímida que podía ganarle en las vencidas. CharioceNina. Oneshot.


**¿BAILAMOS?**

 **Por Janet Gaspar**

Shingeki No Bahamut: Virgin Soul no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y cadena de videojuegos.

Basado en el capítulo 6.

 _Charioce era el Rey. Entrenado para combatir, reinar y dominar. Pero a veces, solo a veces también era un hombre, uno que encontraba agradable pasear con una chica tímida que podía ganarle en las vencidas. CharioceNina. Oneshot._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Charioce era un hombre fuerte, no solo mentalmente, también tenía una fuerza física que podía llevar a sus hombres a la victoria, una tras otra. La clase de fuerza que le había ganado el someter a los demonios, la clase de fuerza que había provocado atrapar a los Dioses.

—"¡Lo siento!, ¿estás bien?" —Por eso el hecho de ser vencido, no, de ser arrojado por una chica en un torneo de pulsadas aun no terminaba de hacer presencia en su cabeza. No era una chica fornida, mucho menos grande, si tuviera que describirla Charioce diría que era una niña simpática con las curvas justo donde debía tenerlas.

Una niña.

Que sí lo había arrojado cual muñeco de trapo definitivamente no era una chica normal.

—"¿Cómo te llamas?".

—"¡Nina!" —Era un nombre simple, fácil de recordar. Si un hombre lo hubiera vencido Charioce hubiera entrenado, entrenado hasta la muerte para poder vencerlo, pero aquella chica decía su nombre con el rostro rojo cual cereza.

¡Oh!, le gustaba.

Charioce no era ciego a su propia belleza, ya en el castillo múltiples damiselas pestañeaban cuando se encontraba cerca y las damas de la corte intentaban sujetarlo del brazo y apegarse a él. Sabía que las mujeres lo consideraban atractivo.

Pero aquella niña, esa chica con demasiada fuerza no solo lo consideraba atractivo, prácticamente había puesto los brazos en defensa para no verlo, ¿es que aun existían chicas así de tímidas e inocentes?

De cualquier manera intimidar mujeres no formaba parte de sus acciones diarias así que se alejó sin agregar nada más a la conversación. Había perdido un anillo de la realeza y si no tenía cuidado alguien podía descubrir quién era, pero no es que le afectara demasiado.

Nina.

Se llamaba Nina.

Y tenía una mano pequeña.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A pesar de que sus concejeros solían reñirlo cuando salía sin avisar del palacio Charioce no podía evitar hacerlo. No sí era con la intención de visitar ese lugar, no sí era por observar esa lapida y esas letras que lo transportaban a un doloroso pasado.

Por supuesto, con tanta gente alrededor debía ocultarse y aunque su ropa seguía siendo fina y elegante pocas personas podrían decir que se trataba de él. También era una manera de vigilar su reino, de evaluarlo, de enterarse de los pormenores que un rey en su castillo difícilmente escucharía.

—"Te lo prometí ¿verdad?, estoy aquí para volverte mi esclava". —Charioce no pudo evitar escuchar la frase, a pesar de que se encontraba a bastante distancia del altercado. Si bien en su reino era permitido tener esclavos eso se reducía solo a los demonios, y aquella chica no era un demonio. De hecho Charioce sabía perfectamente bien quien era esa chica.

Echó a andar hacía la riña más por curiosidad que por verdadera intención de intervenir, sabía que aquella joven era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación, para su sorpresa ella no hizo por defenderse, ni siquiera cuando la patearon y la alzaron en vilo como un costal.

Charioce esperó, por un par de segundos esperó que aquella joven hiciera gala de su fuerza y contestará las agresiones, pero finalmente no pudo soportar más tiempo viéndola colgar de los brazos de un hombre, tan indefensa como lo que parecía: una simple chica.

—"¿Quién demonios se creen que son?" —No le fue difícil hacer que aquel forajido la soltara, tampoco encargarse de los demás. Un vistazo al que parecía ser el líder dejo a las claras que el brazalete real en su muñeca podía meterlos en problemas. En cuanto la pandilla de esclavistas huyó Charioce se dispuso a recoger los pimientos regados, no se podía hacer gran cosa por las alas apachurradas, pero seguro que los chiles podían lavarse. Recordó una escena de su infancia y alguien diciendo que no debía desperdiciarse la comida. De reojo observó que la chica seguía en el suelo, quizás herida o quizás aún asustada, no lo sabía, nunca había sido muy bueno haciéndose entender con el género femenino. Con delicadeza colocó la canasta a su lado, dio media vuelta y se marchó con el aire arrogante que siempre le acompañaba, a su alrededor se levantaron cuchicheos, siempre llamaba la atención, ya fuera de incognito o como rey.

Escuchó pasos apurados tras él, parecían seguirlo, no, se lo habían pensado mejor y se alejaban, ¡no!, esta vez sí lo seguían. No pudo evitar divertirse interiormente cuando un mechón rojo lo pasó y luego lo esperó para caminar a su lado, tan rígida como un soldado nuevo en un escuadrón de infantería.

—"No solo eres fuerte si no rápida también, —habló él porque era evidente que aquella chica tímida no abriría la boca por su propia voluntad. Ella giró a verlo, pero pareció ser demasiado para ella porque volvió a mirar al frente asintiendo torpemente—, "¿por qué no te defendiste?"

—"Eso es…" —Su voz era muy baja, tanto que Charioce tenía problemas escuchando—. "Porque soy una chica". —Como respuesta no tenía mucho sentido, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haber visto mujeres luchando por ahí (no mujeres humanas al menos y no sabía si Jeanne de Arc entraba en esa definición, con eso de ser un caballero sagrado).

—"¿Por qué estas mirando hacia abajo?" —Siempre que se la encontraba rehuía su mirada, volteaba a otro lado, enrojecía. Ella le dio un leve vistazo, tan roja como los pimientos de su canasta, sin responderle—. "Nina, ¿verdad?". —Así que él también miró al frente para no incomodarla.

—"¿Lo recordaste?" —Bueno, siempre recordaba los nombres de las personas que lo vencían, lo ofendían, lo entretenían o divertían. Ella había cumplido los cuatro puntos.

—"¿Necesitas algo de mí?" —Los súbditos siempre pedían y aunque él seleccionaba cuales demandas podía y quería cumplir y cuales no siempre los escuchaba.

—"Ah", —ella se adelantó hasta colocarse enfrente de él, era pequeña así que tenía que bajar la mirada para verla—, "Esta noche es la noche antes del gran festival Anatae, ¿verdad?" —Charioce asintió, observándola con curiosidad, a pesar de que se había parado frente a él desviaba la mirada así que en realidad no lo estaba viendo—. "Yo estaré teniendo un puesto de comida con una amiga. Quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme, ¿por qué no vienes?" —Tenía las manos tras la espalda, las mejillas rojas y una mirada avergonzada que a Charioce le recordó un poco a los niños pequeños—. "Nos reconocerás por el carruaje donde hicimos las pulseadas". —Bueno, el carruaje era imposible de pasar por alto.

—"Ya veo. Muy bien". —Sin agregar más la rodeó y siguió caminando. Si no mal recordaba el encargado del festival sería Igmund, tenía que decirles a los caballeros de Orleans que patrullaran, desde aquel incidente con el dragón rojo el demonio de trapo no se había dejado ver, pero un evento como el presente podía ser un incentivo para atacar.

Caminar de incognito por el festival podía ser beneficioso, entre la gente común y corriente siempre corrían habladurías y susurros. Lo único que lo fastidiaba un poco es que sabía que a sus concejeros les iba a saber mal que abandonara de improviso el castillo… otra vez.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo Charioce metió una mano en la bolsa de su capa y sacó un pimiento rojo. La verdad es que se lo había guardado en el pantalón cuando estaba recogiendo los demás y metiéndolos en la canasta. En aquel momento no había tenido una idea muy clara de para qué podría usarlo, pero él era la clase de hombre que usaba todos los puntos a su favor, todos los eventos para llegar a un fin.

Sujetó el pimiento del rabo y lo observó brillar rojo entre sus dedos. El cabello de Nina no era tan rojo como el pimiento, pero sus mejillas cuando estaba con él sí que eran de la misma tonalidad.

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa pugnó por elevar sus labios y el rictus de sus cejas se suavizó.

—"¡Su majestad!" —En cuanto escuchó el conocido grito dispuesto a reñirlo guardó nuevamente el pimiento en el bolso de su capa y a su rostro regresó la frialdad de siempre.

Los pimientos rojos y las mejillas encendidas podían esperar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Charioce no tuvo problemas reconociendo el carruaje, tampoco siguiendo la voz tempestuosa de aquel pato parlanchín. Como lo había dicho Nina estaba vendiendo alas de pollo con una amiga, al verlo sus enormes ojos rojizos se abrieron cual canicas y todo su cuerpo perdió fuerzas, como si solo él existiera en el mundo. Aquello hizo el momento bastante incómodo.

Charioce metió la mano en su bolsillo y con la elegancia que hacía todo dejó el pimiento hurtado sobre el asador.

—"Se me olvidó devolverte uno". —Como excusa de su presencia era una razón bastante pobre y estaba bastante seguro que regresar el pimiento ya que la comida estaba lista no servía de nada, pero era Charioce XVII y cuando dijo aquello con su voz profunda nadie puso pegas. Ella saltó aturdida, sujetó el pimiento en el aire y luego gritó: "¡Bienvenido!" hacía ningún lado, en la imagen más dolorosa de alguien avergonzado tomado por sorpresa. Charioce consideró irse, a todas luces se había equivocado y en realidad aquella chica simplemente era tímida, y a pesar de lo muy intrigante que encontraba su personalidad, su fuerza y todo lo que ella representaba tal parecía que la aturdía a un punto inhumano.

—"Hey mocoso" —Un hombre alto se dirigió a él con malas pintas, acostumbrado a las riñas Charioce lo miró sin emoción.

—"¿Qué sucede?". —Aunque nadie en el reino se hubiera atrevido a llamarlo mocoso cuando iba de rey.

—"¿Qué sucede Bachus?" —Nina corrió a un lado y Charioce tuvo un destello de lo que era ella cuando no se encontraba atormentada por su presencia.

—"Nuestras alas son geniales, pero esto es lo último del especial" —Después de analizarlo fríamente el hombre le tendió un plato, parecía comida especialmente deliciosa.

—"¿Seguro que quieres que pruebe?" —Parecía como si aquel hombre estuviera retándolo.

—"Por supuesto, ¿pero me harías un favor y te llevas a esta chica a ver el festival contigo?" —Nina dio un respingo y él giró a verla—. "Ella tiene pechos grandes para su edad" —Charioce realmente no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a esa información, pero Nina sí que tenía una idea aproximada, sin perder tiempo le metió una patada al hombre, tan veloz como una serpiente y se cubrió con los dos brazos el pecho.

—"¡Eres tan idiota!"

—"De acuerdo", —Charioce se concentró en su comida—, "podemos ir después de que termine de comer esto" —El viejo tenía razón, era buena comida. Además le sería más fácil no llamar la atención si iba acompañado. Le pareció que Nina soltaba un chillido, pero pudo haber sido su imaginación.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

De alguna manera Charioce había conseguido una penca de bananas miniatura y a pesar de que solía disfrutar de los plátanos no es como si tuviera el estómago para acabárselo él solo.

Estaba pensando en el demonio de trapo y en el dragón rojo cuando el recuerdo de aquel color encendido le hizo recordar a su acompañante que caminaba sin demasiada energía tras él.

—"¿Te gustaría uno?" —En el castillo generalmente los que se ocupaban que se divirtiera o tuviera momentos agradables eran otros, no era muy bueno siendo un anfitrión o un guía. Ella tomó el banano y se giró rápidamente abriendo la boca (Charioce ya había notado que hacía todo por no mirarlo)—. "Se supone que debes pelarlo primero".

—"Lo sabía", —ella puso una voz rara para contestarle—, "por supuesto que lo sabía". —Aunque era obvio que no lo sabía, uniendo puntos Charioce empezaba a creer que era una extranjera, se preguntó de dónde venía para que no conociera los plátanos. De espaldas a él se veía incluso aún más pequeña (o quizás era su ángulo de visión), el cabello rojo apenas le rozaba la nuca y el vestido le dejaba descubierto los omoplatos haciéndola ver aún más frágil. Aunque Charioce sabía lo fuerte que era.

—"¡Esta delicioso!" —De golpe ella volteó, como los niños cuando prueban algo muy rico y se lo tienen que decir a alguien, olvidando sus resquemores. Charioce ladeó un poco la cabeza y al ver su expresión alborozada de ojos rojizos suavizó el gesto de sus cejas, ella lo observó aturdida y luego volvió a desviar la mirada. Una lástima, que sus ojos brillantes observándolo eran, realmente, una imagen que hacía deslucir al festival.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Charioce al final tuvo un poco de vanidad y la llevó a ver el desfile en honor al rey, ella corrió detrás de él con el alborozo y candidez de una niña, la boca abierta del que ve algo nuevo. Charioce la veía de vez en cuando (de reojo porque si no ella se volvía tan tímida que no despegaba la vista de sus zapatos). Hacía tiempo que no paseaba así, con alguien que parecía resplandecer ante cada nuevo evento, alguien para quien el mundo parecía ser nuevo, alguien que no estaba con él porque era el rey, que ni siquiera sabía quién era el rey a ser sinceros.

En muchos puestos Charioce se paró detrás de ella, pero a pesar de su cercanía ella no parecía tener problemas siempre y cuando no se vieran de frente. Debía ser alguna chica de algún pueblo, quizás no estaba acostumbrada a los hombres, Charioce había escuchado de chicas a las que se les prohibía la relación con los varones hasta que las prometían en matrimonio o las vendían. Aunque ella no parecía, ni de lejos, la clase de chica que aceptaría que hicieran tratos con su persona.

—¡Mira, un tiro al blanco! —Desde que había optado por no intentar hacer contacto visual Charioce había descubierto en ella a una persona energética y alegre, la clase de chica que lo arrastraba de puesto en puesto sin darle un respiro y que la gente saludaba con afecto.

Ella lanzó un puñado de flechas, pero su puntería era realmente mala, Charioce puso una mano en su cadera y la vio de reojo. No supo por qué, no obstante, tomó el arco, colocó una flecha tras otra y clavó seis justo en la diana, dejando el punto central como puercoespín.

Ella se giró a aplaudirle mientras él sonreía arrogante, no la clase de sonrisa oscura que tenía en batalla, esta era diferente, una sonrisa que no había tenido en el pasado, la clase de sonrisa de un hombre que impresiona a una mujer.

Giró a verla, aun sonriendo, olvidando aquella peculiaridad de ella, pero esta vez Nina no se volvió un animalito asustado y huidizo, simplemente desvió el rostro sonriendo, sin dejar de aplaudir.

Y cuando sonreía así tenía un rostro bonito. La verdad.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al final terminaron en la plaza principal, entre violines y hogueras, entre danzarines y flautas que flotaban en el viento, en medio de la oscuridad y la magia de un baile que era la apertura para un nuevo comienzo.

Charioce no recordaba un sentimiento así, la sensación de que era libre, libre de las guerras, los decretos, las responsabilidades y el honor. Libre para observar un baile con los brazos flojos a los costados, sin la necesidad de sostener una espada, simplemente escuchando, simplemente disfrutando.

—"¿Te gustaría intentarlo?" —Mientras lo decía miró al frente, incomodarla no haría nada por lograr que ella aceptara.

—"De ninguna manera", —angustiada ella dio un respingo—, "no puedo. No conozco este baile en lo absoluto". —Y sin embargo parecía triste al decirlo, parecía triste cuando las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en sus ojos rojizos.

Charioce extendió la mano y atrapó sus dedos pequeños, los mismos dedos que lo habían estrujado y vencido en la competencia de pulseadas. Tiró de ella, complacido con su cara de sorpresa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquella mirada anhelante. Caminó lentamente hacia atrás obligándola a dar pasos inseguros hacía él, provocándola, seduciéndola, él, el rey, quien aquella noche movía los hombros con la sensualidad viril de quien sabe que puede lograrlo.

E iba a lograrlo.

En ella no había ni pizca de seducción, ni rastro de sensualidad, apenas el gesto avergonzado de alguien que pese a sus esfuerzos por negarse está siendo seducido, está siendo atrapado. Porque Charioce XVII nunca tenía un "no" por respuesta.

Sujetándola de ambas manos se inclinó hacia ella para que lo viera a la cara, para que se dejara llevar por los tambores y las flautas como se estaba dejando llevar él. La giró en sus brazos, le dio vuelta, y notó en sus labios bonitos que la sorprendía y halagaba, que la música también la jalaba. Ella parecía sorprendida, como si su cuerpo se hubiera sometido a él y ella no pudiera controlarlo, como si aquello fuera incorrecto pero no pudiera pararlo.

Y Charioce lo disfrutó.

Disfrutó ver cómo la conquistaba, como sus pies danzaban a la par de los suyos, como su pequeña cintura parecía el sitio perfecto para encontrarse con su mano. La hizo sonreír, la hizo saltar, la hizo girar. Girar tomados de las manos como lo hacen los niños, y entonces ella lo miró, lo observó fijo a los ojos, con unas pupilas grandes y brillantes, con el cabello rojo girando con ella, los pechos apretados y erguidos en su dirección y aquel sonrojo… aquel sonrojo que podría haber atrapado a cualquiera. Y Charioce le sonrío de vuelta. No para atraparla, no para seducirla, lo hizo solo porque aquella sonrisa sincera merecía un gesto igual a cambio.

La pegó a él, la hizo trotar, enlazar las manos. Bailó para ella, ella bailó para él. Olvidándose que era el rey, olvidando que ella se volvía un manojo de nervios en su presencia. Libres. Pies, brazos, espíritus. Alzando las rodillas, sujetando su cintura, pegando su pecho al suyo, al ritmo de los aplausos, al ritmo de una música que parecía surgir de adentro de su alma.

Y finalmente una reverencia. En lo alto brilló la luna. Y a pesar del eclipse que amenazaba cubrirla Charioce no logró comprender la magnitud de lo que había sucedido, no logró comprender que su corazón y su vida habían cambiado. En ese momento él solo pudo notar la risa de Nina, esa que nunca había escuchado y se confundía cantarina y agradable con el tamborileo de su corazón.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Regresaron en silencio, por callejones oscuros y desiertos que en cualquier otra mujer habrían causado alarma, pero que parecían no provocar aflicción en su compañera. Desde que el baile había acabado la notaba atormentada, meditabunda, como si no acertara a comprender lo que había sucedido.

Una niña que aún no era consciente de que había sido seducida.

—"No he bailado así desde que era un niño". —No supo exactamente por qué lo dijo, quizás porque ella le recordaba un poco la candidez de la niñez—. "Estuviste bastante bien". —Ella se detuvo en seco, extendiendo un brazo y una pierna, tan divertida como siempre—. "No se sentía como la primera vez". —Porque era un hombre que siempre investigaba, que vivía entre intrigas y hacía tiempo había olvidado lo que era tener una conversación sin motivos ocultos.

—"¿En serio?" —Ella se deslizó de espaldas, entrelazando las manos atrás—. "Esa fue la primera vez que he bailado con un hombre" —Era un comentario muy ingenuo, muy sencillo y honesto, pero por alguna razón Charioce sintió un ramalazo de simpatía por ella—. "Y la primera vez que he estado a solas en la ciudad con uno también". —Eso era evidente y confirmaba sus sospechas iniciales.

—"Yo también". —Se lo soltó porque hacía tiempo que no era completamente honesto con nadie.

—"¡Sí claro!", —ella se burló—, "eras muy bueno en el baile". —Dio una vuelta alzando la mano y Charioce tuvo deseos de sujetarla y hacerla girar como en la plaza, hacerla reír como había reído bajo las hogueras. Finalmente ella se inclinó hacia él, una visión de senos redondos y apretados que en cualquier otra hubiera sido un intento claro de seducirlo pero que en ella era solo resultado de su ingenuidad. Sin embargo al verlo a la cara Nina dio un jadeo ahogado y giró la mirada. De vuelta al inicio.

—"Yo sé bailar", —era parte de sus deberes reales de alguna manera—, "pero nunca he caminado por la ciudad con una dama antes". —Y eso era cierto. Ella giró lentamente, con aquellos ojos que aún eran inocentes, con la entrega de quien ha sido atrapado—. "Fue divertido". —Y solo hasta entonces reconoció para sí mismo que también él había sido seducido. Por todo lo que era ella, por su actitud graciosa y sus sonrojos explosivos.

Ella caminó hasta estar a sus espaldas, intentando desesperadamente contenerse a sí misma, Charioce le dio su espacio, viendo de reojo su figura, aquel cuerpo bonito con una cintura pequeña donde en algún momento había descansado su mano.

—"¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?" —Hacía tiempo que era simplemente el rey, hacía tiempo que solo era Charioce.

—"¿Mi nombre?, mi nombre es Chris". —Giró a verla, a ella, que no sabía que un Rey la había seducido, que ni siquiera tenía consciencia de haber sido seducida.

—"Chris". —Como si lo paladeara, como si lo asumiera, como si sus nombres los unieran de manera tan íntima que cambiaba todo lo que eran y habían sido—. "¿Te veré de nuevo?" —Hubo un breve silencio, no lo había pensado, aunque los encuentros entre los dos siempre tendían a ser fortuitos—. "Quiero bailar contigo otra vez". —Y supo, en algún lugar dentro de él que también lo querría.

—"No lo sé". —Aun así apagó al hombre dentro de él y tuvo la claridad de hablar como el rey que era. Seducir a una chica inocente en una noche de festival, gozar con ella y dejarse cautivar por su cabello rojo y la música era una cosa, seguir aquel camino sin futuro era otra muy diferente.

—"¿Por qué no?" —Sintió la urgencia en la pregunta, el breve espacio que la separaba de un corazón quebrado y supo que no podía, simplemente no podía renunciar.

—"Espero que podamos vernos de nuevo". —Aunque en el futuro aquellas palabras se volverían trágicas, aunque en el futuro todo se pintaría de sangre y oscuridad, aunque en el futuro aquellos ojos no lo verían con la ilusión de aquel día de festival.

Pero aquello Charioce no lo sabía.

"Espero que podamos vernos de nuevo" y era cierto, ahí, en esa noche, en ese momento.

Nina huyó de ahí chillando, corrió tan rápido que dejó a su paso una nube de polvo, corrió tan rápido que despertó a los perros que se pusieron a ladrar desorientados, corrió tan rápido que solo fue un manchón rojo a la distancia.

Charioce se quedó ahí, de pie, en medio del polvo en un callejón oscuro donde brillaba diáfana la luz de la luna.

—Que chica tan interesante. —Impulsiva y vibrante como la música, inocente y cándida como los niños, capaz de hacerlo sonreír y ser libre bailando con él en el festival.

Nina.

Chris.

No lo sabía, no en ese momento, pero el destino era una cosa curiosa y aquel baile apenas acababa de comenzar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Janet:** Es la primera vez en la vida que hago un fanfic con un anime que apenas va en sus primeros capítulos de emisión y del que no se cuenta con más información, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no me volvía una fangirl a este grado (risas).

Soy de las pocas personas que realmente gustan de Charioce, creo que fuera de lo tirano, oscuro y cruel que puede ser son sus condiciones de vida las que le provocan no ver más allá de salvaguardar a la raza humana.

Y bueno, gracias a nuestros mails acosadores hemos logrado que abran la categoría de Virgin Soul, ¡estoy feliz!

 _27 de Mayo del 2017 Sábado._


End file.
